Impurity
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: It is said if a woman lays with another man and bears his child, she who deceived her current husband should be put to death and the child conceived out of wedlock should be burned. "Armageddon is near." Gabriel spat to the sinner. A different Romance.
1. Prologue

**I know, don't scold me for making a new story! review or I'll discontinue... seriously.**

**

* * *

Her impurity**

**

* * *

Prologue**

_It is said if a woman lays with another man and bears his child, she who deceived her current husband should be put to death and the child conceived out of wedlock should be burned. The bible does not lie, nor does it cover for your unruly ways._

* * *

Tears leaked on the beige writing piece, torn at several ends and brown at spots.

The woman's fingers curled into fists, not in anger but in fright and frustration.

She had only been married for half a year and already her marriage was falling apart.

Her husband was cheating on her again, this time with a wealthy roman from the Hyuga clan. She had promised him her soul, her body and her heart. Not exactly her heart but she had promised him those the first day she had said; "I do."

He had disappeared the whole night of the reception, the following day and the next five months after that. That night he came home, the stench of sweat and sex, alcohol and lavender lingered around him. She had not said or done anything, because he was a man, and men were bigger than women, they were in control, especially over their wives.

That night he had laid in bed alone, his wife weeping and praying for a change.

He had yet to touch her, kiss her, even ogle at her when she was about to bathe but nothing came. He was clearly not interested in her at all. He liked competition, he had never wanted her anyways, because she was the most beautiful from her clan, the most polite and the most endearing.

Her long pink hair cascaded over her back, smooth and glossy was how she always kept it. He never complimented her on it, not after they were married anyways.

He did, he liked competition. You know what wasn't fair? How the men can cheat on their wives whenever they want, and they wouldn't be killed.

That was because they couldn't get pregnant? Hell no! It's just how life is.

It's just how the bible puts it, but the bible never said the man could cheat on his wife, it's wrong because it was adultery. Her husband committed adultery from time to time, and it seemed that now he was settled. The twenty-four-year-old was settled but deep inside, he knew he couldn't stop. It was his nature, he got that from his ex-mentor.

_

* * *

As the young woman cried at the foot of the tabernacle, her sacrifice right next to her and her newborn baby in her arms, safe and sleeping, they came after her._

"_Get the whore!" The leader of the guards yelled as he drew out his sword._

_The young woman gasped, pulling her newborn harder against her chest to run for her life. The prophet occupying the church stood in front of the temple, blocking the men's path. "How dare you disrespect our God?" He screamed in a severe tone._

"_Out o our way imposter! We're here to get the whore of this village, have you not heard of what she has done?" The guard spat in authority._

"_Yes, I have and there is no reason for you to scream useless obscenities in a sacred temple. You have already sinned more than she has because of your tongue and bother. Y-"_

"_We have no damn time for this shit! Out-"_

"_Sir! She's getting away!" A soldier screamed as he pulled his horse from the wrong direction. The prophet's face softened and he kneeled in front of the tabernacle to declare his thanks to his God._

_The leader scoffed at the prophet, averting his gaze from the angry statues of the church._

* * *

"Uzumaki-san… Do you not wish to make love to your own wife instead of me?" A white-eyed woman asked with gentleness.

"No way. I have found something better, she was too religious and pure."

"Really? Speaks the man his wife is having a steamy affair with his best friend." The dark-haired woman said in a dark sarcastic tone.

"And so she has finally lost what she has ever promised me to another." The blonde man said harshly, his fists tight and knuckles whitening.

"No need to be angry Uzumaki-san… I have and will always fulfill your fantasies."

"Whatever." He sighed and returned the seductive gesture.

"Besides, you have me."

"Hinata, don't fall further, your father is a priest." He admitted.

"Too late now, your wife has been impregnated by another man and you need nothing more than sex right now. It heals your frustration." She said seductively as she placed kisses on his bare chest.

* * *

"Call me Naruto again when I drive you into ecstasy." He whispered as he captured her lips in a fervent kiss of contamination.

"You have failed me son." A middle-aged man said with malice.

"I'm sorry father." The young man whispered.

"Don't apologize to me, not your mother, not your brother. But apologize to your God and yourself." The dark-haired man turned away from his son.

"Fugaku, my husband." A woman hugged his mid torso.

"Woman, please." He turned away from Mikoto.

"Mother…"

"Not a word Sasuke-kun, your father has told you to apologize to the Lord." She also turned away with a frown, her heart full of disappointment.

"Brother…"

"Save it Sasuke. Father should've disowned you and get you killed on the spot. However, God says to forgive no?" He smiled at his younger brother.

"You still disgust me." Itachi finished with a smirk.

"I'm so sorry." Sasuke said to himself as he prepared to pray to the dear Lord for what he has done and what cannot be erased. He has sinned, he has bedded a woman, his best friend's wife and what was worse was that he didn't regret any of it.

* * *

"Don't look at me. You revolt me with your impurity." An angry father said with pure disgust and hatred. "You shall no longer be called nor recognized as my daughter, Sakura Haruno. You shall now be disowned by our clan. Leave dog!"

Sakura cried, she had yet to understand how men were so much powerful and luckier than women. He had been with many others before her mother but her mother hasn't been with anyone but him, so he should do and say whatever he pleases or the bible says.

Sakura was sad, furious and absolutely pregnant.

She had not dared to look into her father's eyes when he had questioned her.

"You have not had sexual relations with your husband, so who's child is this? It is not a miracle child because the messiah has already been."

"It's…I'm…"

"Speak up daughter." The man ordered as he ignored the tears spilling at the corner of his pink-haired daughter's eyes.

"Haruno-san…This child is Lord Fugaku's youngest son's. Sasuke Uchiha." A servant spoke up, saving Sakura out of five percent of her upcoming misery.

"What's this! You have not!"

Sakura had never been so ashamed in her life, not even when her first man made love to her. Sasuke. She had not regretted it, maybe that was even a bigger sin.

_

* * *

He saw her walking alone in the garden, her long pink hair cascading like a pink waterfall over her back. She was clothed with the finest linens of pink and luxurious scarlet of silk. Pearls and golden bracelets on her arms and legs, the appealing red lips and emerald eyes. She was beautiful…_

"_Beautiful, isn't she?" A voice said in a mocking tone._

"_Hn." The raven-haired prince averted his eyes from the woman._

"_Too bad, she's already married to the Uzumakis' youngest son." _

"_Whatever." The pale young man said._

"_Lust…Humans are fools."_

"_You think?"_

"_Sasuke-san… Don't. You've already sinned by just looking at her this way. Your mind is undressing her, doing things only her husband has yet to do. She-"_

"_Angel, she's still a…"_

"_Yes. He isn't the very best husband if she still hasn't given him her virginity." The angel nodded, his large wings folding themselves behind his back._

_Sasuke turned to look at him, his black eyes piercing but yet held some apology._

"_Tell me, why have you not consider marrying that woman from the Yakushi clan?" The angel asked with a boring tone, his bare chest glistening in the pale moonlight._

"_You're an angel. Aren't you suppose to know everything?'_

"_I am an angel, but I am not God." The angel placed a hand over his heart._

"_That woman…Karin…She is 'The Woman'. She is the symbol of Sound." Sasuke clenched his fists, teeth tightening in anger._

"_Right, I knew that." The naked angel grinned at the young man, pulling the cloth covering his unique appendage over his shoulder._

"_Angel, respect yourself and my eyes." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the angel._

"_Such a prude." The angel muttered as he placed the clean white cloth back over his thighs, leaving his muscular chest in plain sight._

_Sasuke turned back to look at the woman he was interested in, lust clouded his eyes, want and need. "She is unique." The angel whispered._

"_You're an angel of God, not a demon sent to tempt me." Sasuke reminded him._

"_Boy, you are already drowning in sin as it is. All the goods you have done have been erased by just looking at her in lust. You are craving for her, you want her yet you cannot have her unless her husband dies and she wants you."_

"_What about her husband…" Sasuke whispered._

"_Aa… he is even worse. With the fox demon lingering within him, he is even deeper in the worse sins ever. Nothing can save him now, not after what he has done to deserve the demon. You, however should control yourself and bring your sacrifice to the Lord for forgiveness." The angel started to fade, Sasuke watched the young woman in the garden, his eyes betraying him._

"_Sometimes, I wish to be blind." He muttered._

"_Don't follow in your best friend's footsteps human. He is four other women, three bottles of sake, five more murders, one hundred more lies, five more envies, two children and forty footsteps away until he burns in hell with the others."_

"_Was this suppose to be a joke angel?" Sasuke turned to face him, blinding light blocking his view. Sasuke was afraid, his heart thumped for his best friend._

"_No." The angel laughed. "Angels don't lie, especially me." He vanished in the night._

"_Gabriel…" Sasuke whispered his name._

_Quickly, thee young Uchiha turned away from the young woman, alone tear escaping his eye but a smirk was also present and out of place._

* * *

"What did I tell you human?" Sasuke's angel spat angrily, dark red flames engulfing the prince's bedroom, his eyes flare with an impossible anger.

"I have warned you did I not?" The angel yelled as he threw a fist to the younger Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke accepted with a weak smile and tears in his eyes.

"Answer me human! I was your guardian! You. Failed me." Gabriel finished with an angry snarl. His short blonde hair resembled blazing fire in Sasuke's frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry Gab-"

"NO!" Gabriel shouted, drawing his sword from its sheath, golden boots sparkling with fire and gallops of horses in the way.

Sasuke was frightened, his black eyes losing their red tint of power.

"You see human! You have lost God's gift! Because of what you have done, you have lost his trust, your place, your name in his book and you have lost your dignity!" Gabriel laughed, a dark menacing laugh.

"An-angel… You…" Sasuke stared in disbelief.

Gabriel shook his head, fire blazing in his blue-green eyes, he climbed proficiently on the tall white horse with the shade of red, its six abnormal muscular legs lifted as it hissed.

"Patience Macao, where is Seraph 24?" He asked with a gentler tone to the animal.

"He is battling the sand dragon master. God has ordered the attack exactly twenty-five minutes and thirty four and a half second ago right after your departure." The horse's deep voice echoed through the burning chamber.

"Very well, Armageddon is three days away from now." Gabriel said to himself.

"I will see you soon human. And expect no mercy!" Gabriel finished as he rubbed the horse's nape, untangling the red an white hair.

Sasuke gasped in shock, fear draining the already pale color of his face.

"No…"

* * *

**I have no idea where this came from but it was suppose to be a one-shot. Should I continue?**


	2. Revelation I

**Hai, I did not forget about this story! Thank you, my reviewers know who they are.**

**Please review, it makes me have doubt on the story if you don't.**

**I do not own Naruto damn it! I own the other characters but God sort of own them. i am just portraying I guess. **

**

* * *

Revelation I**

* * *

It was all she had dreamed about, a traditional wedding with beautiful articles and every member of her clan. The Lord had blessed her with what she believed was a good husband, crazy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Strange whiskers on his tanned face and a loud personality. She was simple, a maiden from the Haruno clan. They weren't famous but they were respected and wealthy, religious and genuine.

They were known most likely for their purity and the fact that none of them had ever stepped foot outside of the bible's words.

Her unique pink hair, glossy and well-combed was up in a neat bun with jewelry hanging around the single tress behind the bun.

Her sweet almost round face was covered with slight powder, her forehead which was a little bigger than normal was one of her best assets. She wore a long gown of sparkly scarlet and pale lavender, flowers of her namesake were embroidered properly at the edges of her gown and all over the gown reached the floor, dragging behind her as if she were a goddess. Other women looked in awe but not in envy because even so they would've already sinned. Other men looked at her but they wouldn't dare think the wrong way about her, though she was pure and now belonged to her husband.

Sasuke Uchiha looked at her with desire and want, his dark eyes which held no emotion before were clouded with this emotion he was feeling.

He had heard his best friend constantly talking about his new wife, although the blonde had been married at least ten times and none had ever worked.

Now, he finally had the chance to see her, at her wedding.

"Talk about bad luck." His angel muttered.

"Hn." Sasuke tore his gaze away from the pink-haired beauty.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." The angel smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze lowering to the floor and his mouth pressed in a tight line. His clan were sitting much closer to the groom, their faces serious, yet pleased. The Uchiha clan was friendly with the Uzumaki clan but they weren't very fond of the Haruno clan, they thought the Haruno clan was weak but the real reason they weren't fond was because they were much successful with God's awareness.

With the Hyuga clan was completely different. They respected them but they also held some hatred towards each other. So everyone else are speaking through closed teeth.

Sasuke tried to look elsewhere but it was as if someone was controlling his eyes with a wireless remote and forced him to stare at the bride. _Beautiful creature…_

* * *

Sakura laid graciously on her large bed, waiting for her new husband to come and take her like he should. He had told her to wait for him and she agreed even if she didn't really want to.

Men were stronger, she wouldn't deny that butt she would say that her husband had a bad habit. Also, she hadn't known the man for long, they've just met on the day of her wedding, so you could say she had an arranged marriage.

It was getting late and Sakura Haruno was getting impatient. She rose from the bed, ridding herself from the heavy linens she wore and expensive jewelries

Sakura sighed, walking towards the large door made out of glass, she looked outside, loving the way the innocent animals interacted with each other and the lovely doves too.

A pretty garden caught her sight and she nodded to herself, deciding to take a walk.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't left with his family, his best friend pressured him into staying and drink with the other guys from the Hyuga clan, Nara clan, even the best drunkards from the Inuzuka clan. Sasuke was brooding but he merely showed it and accepted their offer.

Now, he was left alone, the guys out with random dancers and he with his Angel.

"Gabriel." He called, his voice slightly menacing.

"What Human?" The half-naked Angel heaved his shoulders.

"And you're telling me not to look at her." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, she is beautiful but I am not looking at her the way you are." Gabriel stole Sasuke's smirk as the Uchiha's turned into a frown.

"I…I can't help it." He said with shame.

"You can, but if you don't cease from looking a her, you **will **fall for her by just looking at her." The Angel smiled in the end, a new idea popping in his head.

"Hn." Sasuke noticed and waved his finger.

"This one is good."

"Last time you gave me an idea, I ended up drunk and close to losing my virginity to a random girl from the Hyuga clan." Sasuke glared slightly.

"So, she was into you."

"Yeah, but what about her father? And I wasn't married to her?" Sasuke countered.

"Good point."

"And you call yourself an Angel." Sasuke scoffed.

"Hey, respect your angel Uchiha-san." The Angel hi his chest to prove his strength.

"Right, but I am still not listening to you and-"

"And that would be a sin. You will have to give another sacrifice to God." The Angel smiled deviously, his plan to make Sasuke forget about the girl ready to spill.

"Talk Angel."

"Good. It's simple, talk to her and you will lose interest in a second." Gabriel finished.

"Ok, now the real plan."

"That was…the plan." Gabriel smiled.

"WHAT?" Sasuke's head popped a vein that resembled the Hyugas when they were hit with the Holy Spirit.

"Calm down Uchiha-san, if you do it right, it'll work but if you fall in the wrong path and even feel sorry for her-"

"Feel sorry for her?" Sasuke repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes, apparently, her marriage… won't be like she wanted." Gabriel said in a sad tone.

"Hn. It's not my business anyways. You don't have to tell me, God wouldn't want that." Sasuke finished, his tone showing how he really didn't like the Angel's plan.

Gabriel sighed, his large white feathery wings emerging from his back.

"Well, I didn't expect you to. Make no mistake Human." He disappeared, his large sword on one hand and the other in a fist in a whirlwind of thin clouds.

Sasuke Uchiha sighed, he hated the devil even more for tempting him like this.

Maybe he should try to talk to her, develop a friendship and maybe he wouldn't fall in love with his best friend's wife. Could he do it?

"God, please I need your help." Sasuke prayed, his eyes closed but his prayer wouldn't reach his God if the pink-haired woman was still in his mind.

* * *

"Gabriel. I see that you have come right in time." A tall man with spiky silver hair stood in front of the Angel, his long lean sword in his hand an electricity shone behind him. He stood in front of large bluish gates, his blue attire made of only a light blue cloth covering his lower waist and ended above his knees, long navy blue boots and a matching tools at the side.

"Kakashi Hatake. The Angel of lightning." Gabriel said in a cold tone.

"Well, Gabriel, it feels very nice to see you again." Kakashi replied sarcastically.

"How's your pupil?" Gabriel asked, his blood boiling already.

"I don't believe it's any of your business Gabe." Kakashi tightened his grip on his sword.

Gabriel growled furiously as the silver-haired electric Angel hit a nerve.

"Don't ever call me that." The golden-haired Angel spat.

"Oh, sorry iron man, didn't know if you were that hot." Kakashi Hatake didn't get to finish his comment, he had weakly blocked an unpredicted attack with his gauntlet instead of his sword.

"You know…" Kakashi threw a punch to the other Angel.

Gabriel managed a back flip, his own sword on one hand.

"It's really rude to pick a fight on my realm." Kakashi finished as he managed to land a punch on Gabriel's stomach.

Gabriel took it as an opportunity to kick the Angel of lightning, both landing again on their feet, but before any could fight again, they found themselves paralyzed.

"What the-"

"I gave you an order did I not." A stern voice rung though the air.

"Yes Lord." Both Angels muttered in shame.

"Now stop this futile fighting and get to work before they escape."

The Angels nodded, feeling their inhuman muscles relax and ready to work properly.

Gabriel shook hands with Hatake, although he still held some kind of hate/rivalry against the Lighting Angel.

"Should we get this demon now... together?" Kakashi sheathed his sword.

"Of course, I got a pupil to take care of anyways."

"That Human prodigy?"

"Hn."

"Oh, and you're already speaking like him? No wonder you've became so short-tempered." Kakashi smirked at Gabriel's uneasy form.

"Shut up."

"Whatever, you can go back to the Uchiha later, now…"

"We get the Demon from Sound." Both finished, Gabriel vanished with Kakashi in a a lighting speed.

_Sasuke… Hold on… Don't give in…_

* * *

Sasuke walked beside the pink-haired girl in silence, not knowing whether he should act as if he was a mute or he was socially challenged as his blonde best friend put it.

"I…I am Sakura Haruno and I…I already know who you are so…" The pink-haired woman blushed, her hands wrapped in each other as a sign of nervousness.

"You are from the Uchiha clan, I heard they're famous." Sakura continued.

"Hn." It wasn't that Sasuke wanted to go mute when she had spoken it was because he had totally forgotten why he was here in the first place. He already loved her voice and now that she will not stop until she hears his voice, he is freaking out inwardly.

_F… I cannot curse, the Lord wouldn't have it. But hell! Fuck it!_

Sasuke couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it and so he had walked away from what his Angel had said. _Let's hope I don't fall in love with her._

"They are. But don't get to comfortable." He said expressionlessly.

"Oh, And I have corrected my inner for calling you a mute." She smiled and poor Sasuke. His heart exploded and fell in his stomach.

He has never heard such a beautiful laughter, not even his mother's can compare.

_And I ask God for extra help… I demand for my heart to disappear and maybe I wouldn't be able to fall in love…_

Sasuke Uchiha, twenty-three-year-old apprentice of Angel Gabriel, cold as ice, hard as stone and heartless as… someone who has no heart?

Gabriel had given him a good advice, and he had figured how the Angel meant it but his mind mended the guidance and drove him into sin. The smallest.

_**

* * *

Leviticus 20:10**_

_If there is a man who commits adultery with another man's wife, one who commits adultery with his friend's wife, _

_the adulterer and the adulteress shall surely be put to __**death**__._

_

* * *

_**How did I do? No flames though, please, I cannot take it. Review! And some mistakes but you got it right?**

**Sasuke is a little Out Of Character but this is Fanfiction and this Is not the Ninja world. i would appreciate it if you review though, because I got a hell lot of hits.**


	3. Revelation II

**Continuing...**

**

* * *

Revelation II**

His eyes traveled around her form, dark eyes so deep and emotionless that the pink-haired woman would want to disappear from his gaze.

Her warm green eyes, vibrant, stared right back at him, taking in every single aspect of his incredibly handsome face. She had never seen someone so beautiful, it didn't make any sense.

His family members were good looking but not like him.

"May I ask you a question Sasuke-san?" She whispered but he heard nonetheless.

"Hn. You just did." He suppressed a smirk.

"Oh." She suppressed a blush.

"A-are you…um…"

"No, I'm not. I'm not married." He looked down.

Sakura's heart pounded hard and she could've sworn his voice had a drug invested in it.

_Don't fall…_

_Don't fall…_

_You're married…_

_He might not be but you are and watch your step._

_Don't tell him about your husband either, and don't tell him he still hasn't taken you._

Sakura ignored her Angel's words and continued nonetheless. Her heart wanted to keep going. Her soul said yes and so did her body as it moved on its own accord.

"Ok." She seemed to sigh but Sasuke chose to ignore it.

She gulped, beads of sweat forming on the thin lining of her pink eyebrows.

Sasuke shoved his hands in the pockets of his dark Haori and shook his head as if something dirty had entered his mind.

"Sakura-chan." A new voice interrupted the pair and her eyes went from brilliant to a dull green. Sasuke didn't paid no heed to it, he told himself that it wasn't his business, no matter how his traitorous hands wanted to rip that soft robe covering her to expose her to him, his lips on her soft-looking skin…

_God! It was too much!_

"Hey! Oh hey Sasuke-teme!" The blonde hiccupped, an empty bottle of sake in his hands.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, offended by the blonde's lack of respect for the mansion and its occupants. "Idiot." He muttered.

"Please, excuse my husband's crude behavior." She muttered as she kneeled in front of Sasuke. He resisted the urge to place a hand on her smooth shoulder and raise her up but he turned away, "Naruto, don't repeat the same mistakes again." he walked away, leaving the couple behind him, alone.

_Because she sure as hell doesn't deserve it._

A loud, hard thump was heard and the pinkette twisted on a foot to assist her new husband. Sasuke sighed, this was totally not working for him, all of this crashing down on him like this.

Too much meant **too much **to Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

The Sound Village…

No matter how good it was suppose to sound like, whether you were saying it or referring to it more like the Kingdom of Sodom. It was anyways.

Gabriel thought that maybe he should've brought Sasuke here for some training. Itachi Uchiha; Sasuke's brother came here with him the previous years and he sure as hell didn't like it.

This place… This village… The Sound Village was one of lust, greed, and hate.

The Seven deadly sins would be a good name for it since they all could be found there.

Gabriel glanced briefly at Hatake that was walking freely next to him, although he was bumping into people, neither cared. Nobody could see them anyways, they were Angels and two of the most powerful at that.

A woman caught their sight with lavish yet spiked red hair that was uneven on one side and well-combed (comparing to the other side) on another.

She was clothed in slender light purple robes that hugged her upper curves and unusually, she carried the most expensive things they called glasses.

Although they were very uncommon and no one really knew where she had gotten them, Gabriel paid no attention, he didn't care, for he knew **this **woman was the most dangerous seducer in the whole kingdom. A harsh sneaky killer.

Karin.

Was it because her name meant perfume? Is that why so many men came to her?

No. Gabriel knew better, she had the seven-headed dragon tattoo proudly skinned on her left thigh. That was one of the main issues with her, she wasn't bad looking, he'll think that but… there was something about her, not the bitchy attitude towards everyone else but… it was something else, something even he as an Angle couldn't grasp.

"15 miles north." Kakashi said, hands deep in his pockets 'til his wrists disappeared.

Gabriel gave a mere grunt and followed the Lightning master.

He could've sworn Karin was looking right at him. Or through him.

It was impossible, since he was an Angel and couldn't be seen unless he allows it, Karin could **not **see him. But why did that sudden chill hit the base of his neck?

* * *

They walked the next half-hour, tempted to teleport to their next destination but held back to follow the words of their God. Act like humans… Even if they could not see you.

A tall building came into sight and both Angles froze…

It was tall, right in the middle of nowhere with large amounts of sand cornering the single structure. It almost seemed like an eyesore but since when was a desert attractive anyways? If the place was deserted itself, then there was no way anything bordering it would change its image.

"Wait, Let's check first." The rivals nodded and kneeled, bending their right knee as the other rose, hands forming peculiar signs.

Both could feel the tender pressure in there, it was soft and lingering, unfortunately there was nothing spiritual about that. Nothing at all and that angered the both of them.

It only meant that someone pure was committing a deceitful act.

Why do they always had to do this?

"Ok, demon detected, seems to be feeding off an innocent prophet." Kakashi informed.

Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his thin golden locks. He got up his feet, letting go of his white robe as it disappeared quickly in thin air.

"Hmm, eager aren't we?" Kakashi smirked as he released his own robe and let it vanish in the air. Gabriel gave a grunt and simply replied in his deep voice; "molle carne… ab inferis." Gabriel gritted his teeth together. (rotten flesh from hell)

"Well, it's too late now. Demon 666 stage 1 had already finished his meal. Victim's spiritual pressure wasn't strong enough to fight it off."

Gabriel gripped his sword tight, his bright aura reflecting an enormous amount of chakra off his inhuman god-like body. His chest ripped with muscles and his naked hip forming a V shape. With a loose white cloth wrapped around his waist and a dark blue one on Kakashi, both Angels jumped inside the building.

"Grwwwahhhhhh!" The beast growled loudly, his angry brown form leaping off the falling brick it was perched on. Gabriel smelled something about the beast that let a bad taste in his mouth. He looked over to Kakashi who looked calm and collected, his face though hidden under a mask, a mask that God had always scolded him for, could be read by him. He almost smiled at the lighting chief.

_"Did I not sculpt your façade with enough splendor?" God had asked even though he knew the answer to his own question._

_"No my Lord, just a distinctive look to tell me apart from **that **guy." Kakashi pointed at a random person with silver hair, small beads of sweat forming on his brow._

Gabriel shook the memory out his head before his powers mistaken him for wanting to go to the heavens at a time like this. Swiftly, he thrust a hand forward and a long lean sword took shape skillfully in his powerful hand.

"Let's end this bastard." Kakashi muttered, his dog, surprisingly by his side as he smirked. Gabriel had to sigh before he lunged at the large beast, sword in hand.

The beast pulled out his claws, his enormous golden eyes bulging out to stare at his opponents. His hairy back pointed poisonous spikes of brown and olive, his ears were hidden under wild hair and slashes-mostly from fights and brutal hits.

The beasts shoved his victim behind his body, growling viciously as if he were trying to protect it instead of wanting to hide it from view… To eat.

His long jagged teeth dripping with venom and blood, the thin lining of its purplish lips trickled saliva and greed. Gabriel caught his yellow eyes with his blue-green ones, and what he saw was unbelievable. Fear… Only fear…

Kakashi pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing?" He pulled the blonde Angel to his feet.

"What you have not once thought about to scrutinize." Gabriel's eyes harden.

"This beast-" Kakashi was cut short.

"Is a child." Gabriel finished, a small satisfied smile on his brilliant face.

* * *

Sasuke kicked the fiftieth vase today after his beast friend's wedding.

Not only was his Angel on a mission without him, his father had gone to the tabernacle with his mother. That leaves Itachi, his one and only brother.

But the thought soon ran out as the sun cast out a shiny light pink ray in his bedroom.

Quickly, he withdrew the annoying curtains and sunk on his knees.

Tears threatened to fall but he tightened his jaw. He would not look weak, he had said to himself, not even in front of his God's watchful eyes.

"My Lord…" He begun, eyes closed. "Please. Please forgive me. I knew that I shouldn't have looked at the woman that way. I knew I should've looked away but my… my eyes… my treacherous eyes and my heart wouldn't have it that way. I beg of you." He almost broke down, unusually he gripped the cloth covering his hard chest and gritted his teeth.

"Help me conquer it… Help me conquer this lust. I wouldn't want to interfere with her, thus she is married… to my **best **friend."

* * *

Sakura repeated her seventieth prayer, constantly since she was trying to erase the image of the man she had spoken to-or tried to speak to-earlier.

His pale handsome face was literally imprinted in her mind, his slight smirks and his famous deep voice, it was rich and deep. One she has never heard before.

She had conversed with him more than she had with her own husband.

She wanted to smile but she knew she was wrong… very wrong to think of him that way.

Her husband, Naruto, wasn't bad looking at all. But he was not as handsome as Uchiha-san. He would never be, his voice wasn't as deep, his façade wasn't as smooth and perfect, he was not… that pure.

Sasuke Uchiha, she wanted to say his name, scream his name but…

"What have you done to yourself? Are you insane?" Her angel, Michael almost screamed at her for being naïve and too… goody.

He sighed, pushing back glossy black locks, the large curls of his hair framed his handsome white face, his robe covered him from his left arm, ending above his knees.

Sakura gulped nervously. "I- I am so sorry. Pardon me." She kneeled. "I've demanded mercy from God… he has already responded but… my hear wont stop… beating for-"

"Don't finish your sentence. And you barely know the guy." Michael responded stoically.

Sakura glared and stood up, shaken, "I barely know **him**. We haven't said anything to one another ever since I got married. He hasn't even kissed me." Faintly she smiled and muttered, 'nor do I want him to.'

Michael pretended not to hear the juvenile woman. He was too prestigious for that.

They all did this when he had a new student. They all fell in love with the **wrong** person at the very **wrong **time. Yet, why hasn't God done anything?

_**I Corinthians 11: 11**_

_But remember that in God's plan men and women __**need**__ each other._

_

* * *

_**Don't worry, more coming up. I luv Gabriel so don't hate me for puttting him in this story. Crazy I am, luv AU! Dont know why but I feel like I aint breaking no rules!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	4. Revelation III

**Thank you to my reviewers for the previous chapters, and whomever added as a favorite or alert.**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

Revelation III**

SLAM!

Sasuke yelled in surprise as the huge beast's form tumbled in front of him, Gabriel stood atop the monster with a large smile on his face.

"Human-san!" He beamed with a joyous smile, as if he was not bothered one bit by the beast's presence.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

Gabe frowned. "Language, language human-san." How Sasuke hated when he called him that. _Human-san, human-san… gah!_

"Obviously, it looks like it came from hell."

Gabriel jumped from the creature's body, his towering form standing graciously beside his pupil.

Sasuke took his time to scrutinize the beast, from its curved back and the holes that punched through them with eerie eyes of millions of irises firmly inserted inside to the spiky double-edged tail that adorned

his backside all the way down past its behind.

Sasuke grimaced as one of the millions of eyes rolled from its socket to stare back at him, bloodshot and angry with red veins.

"Angel, what is this… thing for?" Sasuke sighed, averting his eyes from the beats' yellow ones.

"This, Sasuke, is your new task."

* * *

Sakura patiently waited in the living room for her husband. Today she smelled as fresh as any other day, cherry blossoms and sacred water.

Her legs were respectively folded beneath her as well as her slender arms over her covered thighs, clad in a large robe of pale rose embroidered with tiny sakura patterns of pink, creamy white and lilac. Her

long glossy pink hair was neatly tied up in a bun with no two single loose strands curled at the side of her warm sweet face.

Her cheeks were rosy, but that was not really intended, she was a bit embarrassed at what was going to happen a few minutes later… if it happened…

Sakura waited…

And waited…

And waited…

A small knock resounded from the front door to her spot, immediately, being the obedient young woman she was raised as, she got up and headed for the door.

Her face almost lighten up, thinking it might be Naruto or even better, Sasuke…

But it was just a boy, no older than twelve with nothing but a brown praying sack enveloping him. Sakura smiled at him, "Hello, may I do anything for you?"

"I… oh… H-he… Good afternoon Mrs. Uzumaki-san… I…" He hesitated, his cheeks flushed as he fumbled in his religious robe for his delivery.

His sun-kissed blonde hair shimmered against the outside sunlight, capturing Sakura's gaze for a while… _Children…_ She thought dreamily.

"Milady… here. From the Highness of the Land of Fire." He bowed, disappearing in a small breeze as he handed her the envelope.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow, opening the envelope slowly as if there was a trap sealed in there. _May the Lord gaze upon this before I do._

She looked at the paper, a small smile reaching her lips.

"The King is having yet another celebration." She folded the paper carefully and placed it on the tea table, taking a last glance at the door, she went in for another bath, hoping it will take her jitters away.

Her husband did not come again, he was probably with some other woman emptying himself, and forgetting about a pure one like her.

She was disappointed, yet a huge part of her was thankful she didn't have to be tainted so soon by someone she rarely knew.

* * *

"There is absolutely no way I'm going to this stupid party. Remember what happened to me recently?" Sasuke scowled, folding his arms over his exposed chest.

Gabriel sighed, throwing fresh water over his naked body in the young Uchiha's personal bath. "Well, you don't have a choice. And… your father wants you to choose a bride soon so use it as an opportunity."

"What if I don't want to choose a bride?" Sasuke countered, throwing water upon his own handsome face.

Gabriel plunged under, throwing himself backwards in a small flip.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the Angel, slowly taking the soap in his hand to scrub at his neck. "You still have not forgotten about that married Haruno."

"Hn." Sasuke opened his mouth to deny but Gabriel's glare stopped him.

"Sasuke you can't continue. It will only erase your name from God's book in the end. It's just a simple lust, it will go away soon, I suggest you suck it up." Gabriel took the white cloth from the bath's cubicle and

dried himself, throwing on a golden robe that covered his body from the waist to his knees.

"It's not like that. And I prayed, I prayed repeatedly to God. Yet, he doesn't answer me."

"Yes, he has."

"Not in the way I want him to." Sasuke quickly responded.

"I understand what you're saying, but the Lord cannot tell you what to do in this concept. Remember; 'if your eye causes you to stumble, pluck it out. It is better for you to enter the Kingdom of God with one

eye than to have two eyes and be thrown into hell.' You have to make your own choice Sasuke, not for me, not even for yourself. But for God himself."

It was not working at all, this strategy Gabriel came up with was totally retarded in Sasuke's opinion. For an Angel, the blonde could be stupid at times.

Who the hell tries to forget about somebody by trying to talk to them?

That's asking for his lust to increase and his arousal to poke the pinkette in the ass.

* * *

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, his thick spikes were getting longer, he noticed… anything to get his mind off her. Anything.

He almost hoped she didn't come to the party but when her pink hair shimmered brightly against the lights of the party, illuminating her like she was the only one in the palace…

_So beau-_

Sasuke tugged at his hair again, the pain pulling him off his thoughts immediately.

Nice, he smirked, maybe that trick could work tonight and he may go home without a boner… Crossing fingers were not really a good tactic in this world.

Sasuke sat coolly, alone with a glass of water staring back at him.

He began to think…

If Sakura is here, where is Naruto?

Sasuke almost gritted his teeth, instead, the young man strangled the glass like a human being. "You may end up hurting yourself in lieu of the poor container." A soft voice interrupted his killing moment.

He dared looking at his side to find a young woman sitting beside him with long dark violet hair and a pair of stunning pearl eyes.

She was clad in a glowing lavender robe wrapped from her chest to her feet.

Pearls and other radiant jewels embellished her frame and her creamy face stood out from her bangs. She was beautiful. Hyuga Hinata.

He sighed. "What now Hyuga." Sasuke mumbled gruffly.

"I… My cousin w-wishes for you to unite with the group and have something to drink." She said softly, stuttering surprisingly.

Sasuke almost said he was not interested but he thought… maybe it will take the pinkette out of mind. For good.

"Sure, of course." Sasuke left his stool, the broken glass rearranging itself, or maybe it was Gabriel trying to cover up Sasuke's dirty work. Yes, the latter was possible.

Sasuke passed the crowd of people, bumping into drunks and perverts along the way, he could've sworn a rather large male-like hand brushed his behind.

"When are we getting there? Damn." Sasuke hissed as he grimaced at the stench of alcohol in the Inuzuka VIP. "S-soon." Hinata mumbled, her voice heavy with anxiety.

_Gabriel, you know this is not a proper place for a God follower like me to frequent. _Sasuke scowled inwardly to his angel.

_**Don't worry, it will get better. I promise. **_Gabriel replied with ease.

Sasuke gave Gabriel a sideways glance and nodded at the invisible angel before he sunk into the crowd with the Hyuga woman.

* * *

"Welcome, Uchiha Sasuke-san. You may take a seat… and… a lady if you wish." Kiba chimed in with a drunken smile, his wild brown hair swaying with his blurred movements. Sasuke grimaced at him as he

smelled the strong sake under his breath.

He couldn't believe Kiba had left his own clan VIP just to get more alcohol here in the rookies' cubicle. He parted his thighs from each other, settling his hand over his cheek.

"Uchiha. Hmph." A tall man older than Sasuke by a year greeted, his hair was long with a deep brown color and a glossiness that could make women jealous.

He too, had stunning pearl eyes like his cousin and hard handsome features.

"Hn. Hyuga." Sasuke greeted his rival apathetically.

"Hope you're enjoying yourself." Neji smirked devilishly. Sasuke, knowing what he was referring to, glared hard at him and left his seat to a place more… vast and aloof like he was.

Hyugas were like this with the Uchihas but Sasuke and Neji had something going on, something greater than his rivalry with Naruto.

Lots of women started to form a swarm around his relaxed form, they almost threw themselves over him but Sasuke sighed and glared at them all; meaning to back the hell off before he summoned some

beasts to rip them off limb by limb.

The persistent group did not move one bit, they all looked for a seat to get a closer look at the young Uchiha, however as they all fought over who should get a closer seat next to the Uchiha, a slender woman

slid beside him, leaving behind a trail of fresh flowers…

_Cherry blossoms…_

Sasuke's eyes widened, almost twirling into a bloody crimson.

He did not turn around.

"Come on! Get lost, this spot is private!" A familiar voice yelled at the women, all stumbling out of the room like a bunch of lost goats. "Sheesh, when do they ever leave?"

"Teme!" The same voice shattered against his eardrums, earning a terrible growl from said bastard. "That dobe." Sasuke did not falter at the blonde's continuous insults and nicknames, neither did the young

Uchiha decide to reply, he wanted out of here, where he can pray to his God peacefully and learn new techniques from Gabriel.

He mostly wanted away from _her… _Away from _Sakura Harun- Uzumaki_.

The surname did not even fit her right, it felt foreign as it should've been, it sounded… strange and a bit ugly in his brain.

_Sakura Uchiha… yes… better. _He almost slapped himself for thinking that, he mentally did. Sasuke hoped Gabriel was not listening to his thoughts right now…

_Since when has he ever heard?_

Sakura sat beside him silently, he was the only person she recognized here beside her husband, the others were just acquaintances she had only said two words at most to them.

"Hey, if I may say, you are the Uzumaki's **new** wife." A sly voice said beside her.

The pink-haired woman gave the newcomer a quick glance, noting her revealing outfit of deep violet and loud plum. Her cleavage was just an inch away from popping her breasts out to the world, yet she was

very beautiful with long bleach blonde hair that reached behind her knees and a pair of glowing crystal baby blue eyes.

Her lips stretched slightly into a smile at the confused pinkette.

"You probably don't recognize me, I'm Ino of the Yamanaka clan." She did not extend her hand in greeting, neither did Sakura, for she did not speak, just a nod.

"Well, are you not in the effort to give me your name?" The blonde asked, wiggling her blond eyebrows. "I… Uh…" Sakura almost frowned at the blonde, she knew her name, otherwise how the hell did she

know she was Uzumaki's new wife?

"Sakura Haruno, I mean, Sakura Uzumaki." She mentally slapped herself.

"It is hard to remember one's new surname, hehe."

Sakura could tell that the blonde was talkative.

"I s-suppose." Sakura replied with no hesitation, her eyes settling on the person beside her instead. Even if she was suppose to distance herself from the handsome Uchiha, it was better than staying too close

to the new blonde. Two blondes was enough for her.

"A hard one to get isn't he? Sasuke Uchiha the number one heartthrob in the village. Every woman wants him, even me." Ino said, lowering her head with a new sensation lingering around her.

Sakura noticed and looked at her with curious green eyes.

"Excuse me, Yamanaka-san. Are you married?" Sakura asked softly.

Ino raised her head quickly, nodding in approval.

"Yes, yes I am."

"But you-"

"I know. I try and I think I'm almost over him by now, it's been two years anyways."

"What… may I asked? What happened?" Sakura scooted from Sasuke towards Ino instead, interested suddenly at the blonde's talks.

"Yes, certainly." Ino started…

_I was suppose to marry to great Uchiha Sasuke tomorrow morning, it has been arranged by our parents, and me… I was never this happy ever since I found out._

_I could hear Fugaku-san's spats, and I quickly assumed it was over some silly thing._

_But when I heard Sasuke say… "I am not going to marry some tramp."_

_My heart sank deep into the hollow pit of my stomach, I have never felt so… dirty and so… disgusted, and so hurt in my life._

_Fugaku had slapped him, respectively, he did not hit his father back, he muttered a sincere apology to his father, to God and to me…_

_He had refused to marry an impure woman like me, yes, I admit I was not very innocent but that did not mean I was not able to marry._

_But it did… _

"I had broken few of God's laws and laid outside of marriage. I eventually went back to one of my past flings, well, I spent more time with him than most of my lovers. Although even Sasuke-san was furious

when he found that I would be marrying one of his distant cousins, Sai, instead he was pleased that I was off his back for good. In the arms of another."

Sakura blinked, she had never heard something so tragic, yet it was not really heartbreaking but the irony in the end kind of made her giggle at the blonde.

"What?" Ino raised her bare shoulders at her.

"Nothing, but it was very interesting." Sakura wanted to scream YES! I still have a chance with Sasuke, but…

She was Uzumaki now, not physically yet… but she bore the name now…

"I'm going to join my husband now, don't want him to pick up a random woman in his drunken state!" Ino disappeared behind the large curtains of rich auburn.

"Say hello if you see me anywhere!"

Sakura wanted to deny that to herself but everybody needed friends, maybe one day she would need her help in something, anything.

Her eyes landed on Sasuke's relaxed form again, she decided to slide closer beside him, it was not wrong, she wouldn't think of anything inappropriate.

Sakura wanted Michael to be by her side right now, scolding her mind into doing the right thing. It wouldn't hurt neither of them if they just talked or maybe touched each other in a non-sexual way. Sakura

blushed, biting the inside of her cheeks with anxiety.

The slow music slithered through Sasuke's ears, taking him away from the world, away from the young woman beside him. Or was it?

"Hi." She greeted softly.

"Hn." He nodded instead, taking his eyes away from her and placing his hands underneath the table.

He paid no heed to the golden grail overflowing with alcohol that was placed in front of him, neither did he recognize how the young woman dozed off in her own world.

He watched her silently, unconsciously as he placed a hand upon her slightly exposed thigh, his breathing quicker than normal. Naruto was probably off somewhere with some woman or having a drinking

contest with the King at the main hall. Sasuke did know what he was doing, as well as he did not. He was not drunk, since his lips have not touched any alcohol, and he was not dreaming. Maybe it was the soft

music… Maybe.

He smirked, feeling her tense under his touch then relax slowly ever so slowly and allowed his hand to explore her thigh. Sakura unfastened the fold that creased the opening of her scarlet robe, biting her

lower lip hard.

It was just the two of them, everyone else felt and looked like a blur.

_**

* * *

Mark 9:43-48**_

_If your hand causes you to stumble, cut it off. It is better for you to enter life maimed than with two hands to go to hell, where the fire never goes out. _

_And if your foot causes you to stumble, cut it off. It is better for you to enter life crippled than have two feet and be thrown into hell._

_And if your eye causes you to stumble, pluck it out. It is better for you to enter the kingdom of God with one eye than to have two eyes and be thrown into hell…_

_Where; __**"their worm **__**does not die**__**, and the fire **__**is not quenched**__**.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Aa...**

**I think this chapter was decent and possibly cleared some things up.**

**Well, Sasuke is OOC because this is AU and because the story's main character-Sasuke- had to be someone pure and good but then falls into sin and blah blah.**

**I hope for more reviews than last time! (I hope but that never comes true anyways)**

**Thank you for your time. (nd mine lol)**


End file.
